


Tender Were His Footfalls

by summoninglupine



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Drabble, Gen, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Amidst the falling leaves and lengthy shadows, you catch a glimpse of a familiar presence.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Tender Were His Footfalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laplace_Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/gifts).



Tender were his footfalls amidst the shadows and falling leaves, old One-Eyed Jack, they called him, though that had not always been his name. With ravendark fur and solemn gaze, some said he was that most dangerous of stray toms, others whispered that he was not a tom, but rather the mother of a hidden brood. 

They said he spoke with mice, learnt the vermin language, that in his calls was the reminder of a world where gods visited not those who were most human, but rather the most _cunning_.

Tender were his footfalls amidst the shadows and falling leaves.


End file.
